


Dragon whisperer

by Nonbinary_blue



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Barbarian Bakugou Katsuki, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, Dragon Riders, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Other, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Shapeshifter Kirishima Eijirou, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_blue/pseuds/Nonbinary_blue
Summary: Hiccup is exploring land he was specifically told not to.He runs into someone he wasn't supposed to meet.He finds out something he wasn't supposed to.Honestly, hiccup doesn't know what rules are.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Dragon whisperer

Hiccup was exploring again.  
Yes his father told him not to and yes he was supposed to be training right now with Gobber but he was 100% sure they wouldn't miss him this one time. Toothless was nt very happy at being woken up so early in the morning but he soon got over at after being bribed with copious amounts of fresh fish (which he didn't steal, he borrowed) plus he was literally riding a dragon and the most dangerous dragon at that.  
What could go wrong?

A lot apparently.   
As soon as they flew over a stretch of woods Hiccup felt toothless tense up, muscles goi g rigid and body going tense. The last time he felt that was when they fought the dragon Queen and even then they were both too caught up in adrenaline to care. Something was here, hiccup was sure of it and as his eyes flitted around he found something curious. Everything was silent.   
It seemed as thought the world had frozen because nothing moved, the wildlife didn't dare breathe. Trees didn't even whisper their secrets to each other, they just froze and stood still as if wishing for Odin to save them. Toothless' spines kept bristling as the wind picked up. "C'mon bud let's fly above the clouds there is probably a storm coming." Toothless' eyes seemed to know differently but he flew upwards never the less. Just before they pierced the clouds hiccup saw a flash of brilliant crimson red pass by faster than anything he'd ever seen. Confused he gazed around and that's when he saw it. For a moment he stopped breathing and his pupils dilated in fear as Toothless shot a fireball at it that seemed to just roll off of its plated armour. A crimson dragon almost 5 times the size of toothless, bigger than some mountains he'd seen with fiery eyes and a gaze so strong you'd think it was protecting something. Wings curved I to arches blew like hurricanes with each flap so strong it was throwing them off course. With one last gaze to the creature's eyes Hiccup and Toothless passed out.

"Stupid shitty dragon if I didn't love you so much you'd be a leather cloak for me by now!" Hiccup bolted upright and rubbed his eyes only to be met with and extremely unfamiliar sight. Two men roughly his age arguing playfully, one with bright blonde hair coloured like the sun and wearing a fluffy Cape and pants, the other wearing only pants with strange markings ru ning over his body and a head of hair like a baling fire itself. Suddenly two angered crimson eyes pierced his and he instinctively reached for his dagger which was missing and he realised was being expertly dangled between said owner of crimson eyes. "hey look shitty scales you woke up the clueless bastard." The blonde mocked hiccup as he distantly wondered where Toothless was. As if by a grace of the gods his nightfury bounded in and headed straight for the blonde making a happy chirping noise he'd never heard of before. What truly shocked him though was when both men returned said chirps and growls to the dragon. "OK, so toothless has deemed you not a threat. Does that mean we're good?" hiccup raised his hands in submission and the red head smiled eagerly whereas the blonde scowled. "I know you're trustworthy because the dragon told me so and a dragons word is worth more than any shitty human's however how do I know you aren't gonna attack kirishima and steal his hide?" Hiccup looked to him as though he was stupid. "why would I steal a human's skin?" Now it was Bakugou's turn to be astounded by someone else's stupidity while Toothless and Kirishima (he assumed the red head was kirishima) made a chuffing sound that he assumed was laughter. "Kirishima is not a human, he is a dragon shifter. Half man half dragon." Hiccup's jaw dropped.   
That's a thing??? Kirishima nudged bakugou and urged him forward like a mother encouraging a grumpy child. " Kirishima says I should Introduce myself and him because he can't speak out language. I am Prince Bakugou Katsuki of the UA tribe of the North, only known dragon whisperer and my mate, Kirishima Eijirou Prince of dragons and son of hybrids."  
Hiccup looked over to Toothless hopelessly where he was now tussling playfully with Kirishima who seemed to be in a half form.   
" Nice to meet you Bakugou. "  
Today was.... Something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird idea that just popped into my head...  
> It wasn't that good but it was just something I had to get out of my mind.


End file.
